


Return to Sender

by NachoDiablo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky in Glasses, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Cookies, Fluff, Holidays, I'm weak for it, Identity Porn, M/M, Meet-Cute, New Year's Eve, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Bucky’s stuck at work over the holidays. Luckily, there’s a cute new (oddly familiar) delivery guy to distract him.





	Return to Sender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splinteredwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splinteredwinter/gifts).



> Written for the [Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky](https://hellyeahbottombucky.tumblr.com/) Secret Santa Swap. Happy Holidays, Splint! I hope you like this extra treat. <3

**_Day 1 - 27 December_ **

 

Bucky scowls at his computer screen. His calculations are refusing to work out the way he wants them to. And if his calculations aren’t perfect, his prototype might as well go straight into the garbage.

A soft knock on the door jamb interrupts his brooding. Bucky pushes his chair back and turns towards the door to check out the very welcome interruption. A man stands in the doorway, tall and blond, with a bright smile on his face and a large box in his arms.

Strong arms, with biceps barely contained by a t-shirt that is far too thin for the weather. Not that Bucky’s complaining.

“Hi there.” The blond checks the label on the box. “This is R&D Team 35, right? I’m delivering a package.”

“Yeah,” Bucky says as he stands up and rolled his shoulders. “That’s us.” He pushes his glasses up on his nose and reaches his arms out to take the package from the blond’s arms. The box boasts the name of a fancy popcorn company peeking out from beneath the mailing labels. Another corporate holiday gift, no doubt.

He eyes up his visitor in what he hoped was a casual manner. This definitely isn’t his usual delivery guy. The blond newcomer is good looking, with short hair, a strong jaw, broad shoulders, and… Damn. He looks a lot like Captain America. 

Not that Bucky’s ever met Captain America. Bucky might work at Stark Tower, but the only Avenger he’s ever met personally is Tony Stark himself, and only in the capacity of being Bucky’s boss and a huge pain in his ass.

This guy might not be Cap, but he  _ is _ Bucky’s type, and Bucky can’t help but let his eyes roam for a moment or two longer than is strictly polite. He blushes when he notices the guy has one eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Sorry,” Bucky mutters. “Just wondering where Jerry was today. The usual delivery guy, I mean. ‘Cuz you definitely aren’t him.”

The blond’s eyes widen, and he lets out a short burst of laughter. “Jerry’s back was giving him trouble, so I’m helping him out.”

“Well, thanks for the assist.” Bucky places the popcorn box on an empty table with exaggerated care. “As you can see, this delivery is of vital importance to our work.”

“Clearly.” The blond bites back a smile as he nods. “Glad I could help.”

“I’m Bucky, by the way.” Bucky sticks out his hand with a charming grin of his own.

The blond looks wary for a moment, but it passes, and he takes Bucky’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Bucky. I’m Steve.”

Bucky tries not to laugh. Not only is the poor guy a dead ringer for Cap, but he’s named  _ Steve _ on top of it all. He must have people ragging on him all the time. Bucky vows not to be one of those losers. He keeps his face neutral as they shake hands. “Nice to meet you too, Steve.” 

He gestures towards the box. “Do you want some popcorn? It’s just me in the office this week, and I’m not gonna be able to eat it all. Although I’ll try my damndest.”

Steve’s the one blushing now as he ducks his head. “Sure. That sounds great.”

 

**_Day 2 - 28 December_ **

 

Bucky is relieved when another delivery arrives the next day. He welcomes the distraction from his work; as much as he loves his job, it’s often so consuming that he forgets that he needs to eat and sleep at semi-regular intervals.

And the fact that Steve’s apparently filling in for Jerry again is an added bonus.

“I come bearing an Edible Arrangement.” Steve holds the basket up in the air like he’s on a game show.

Bucky wrinkles his nose in distaste. “Fruit? Who the hell sends fruit in the mail?”

“There’s also chocolate,” Steve points out.

Bucky remains unimpressed. “Tempting. But it’s chocolate tainted by fruit.”

Steve smiles and shakes his head as he sets the basket down. “Fruit’s delicious, Buck.”

“If you say so.” Bucky shrugs and walks over to examine the basket. “I’m more of a savory fan myself.”

“You just said you liked chocolate!”

“I’m a complicated guy.” Bucky looks over at Steve with a grin. Steve’s wearing a flannel shirt over his tight t-shirt today. The dark red and black plaid contrast nicely with his fair, creamy skin.

Steve returns the grin and rubs one hand against the back of his neck. “That’s… um…” His eyes drop down to Bucky’s chest. “Oh! I love your shirt!”

Bucky can’t remember which t-shirt he’d pulled from the depths of his laundry basket that morning. He glances down and sees the  [ Butter Robot ](https://www.amazon.com/Ripple-Junction-Morty-Butter-T-Shirt/dp/B06ZXQR6PC) from Rick & Morty.

“Thanks,” he replies. “You’re a fan of the show?”

Steve nods eagerly. “I am, yeah. But I’ve been… um, busy with work lately, you know. So I’ve missed the last couple episodes of Season 3.”

Bucky assumes the holidays are extremely busy for the mail department. “Yeah, I get that.” He eyes his desk, where three laptops are open and a stack of reports teeters at the desk’s edge. They do not look nearly as appealing as Steve’s company. 

Bucky hesitates, licking his lips as he debates the proposal he’s begun to mull over in his mind. “I guess you’ve got to finish handing out the mail, right?”

Steve laughs a bit more heartily than Bucky was expecting. “No,” he says, “I’m done with deliveries for the day.”

Bucky’s confused by the teasing note in Steve’s voice, but he decides not to dwell on it. “In that case,” he says, “any interest in catching up on Rick & Morty? I’ve got all the episodes saved on my laptop. And I’ve got plenty of refreshments.” He points to the Edible Arrangement with a  flourish and a smirk.

Steve narrows his eyes. “You just want someone to get rid of that horrible fruit and free up the chocolate for you.”

“And?” 

Steve laughs at Bucky’s cheeky grin. “Fair point,” he concedes. “I’ll take one for the team.”

 

**_Day 3 - 29 December_ **

 

When Steve sticks his head into the lab at his usual time, Bucky has given up all pretense of work and is leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the table and his fists full of jam thumbprint cookies.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Bucky drawls. “What essential delivery do you have for me today?”

Steve laughs and shakes his head. “No delivery today. Just me.”

Bucky knits his brow in confusion. Why would Steve show up without a package? Is he done covering for Jerry, or is he off completely? Or maybe he’s just a seasonal worker?

Bucky decides not to look a gift beefcake in the mouth.  Steve is here to see  _ him, _ apparently, and it’s not like Bucky’s got a steady stream of built guys who bring him treats and laugh at his jokes parading through the lab. He’s more than willing to take what he can get.

He smooths out his expression and flashes a winning grin. “Well in that case, help yourself to some refreshments.” He points to the far desk, which is laden with trays of cookies. “HR dropped off the leftovers from their cookie exchange. They always forget I’m the only one here over the holidays.”

Steve examines the spread for longer than necessary before carefully selecting two sugar cookies, three chocolate dipped madeleines, and one gingerbread velociraptor. “Why’re you the only one here?” he asks as he stuffs a madeleine into his mouth.

Bucky chews on a ricotta cookie thoughtfully. “I dunno. I’m the only one without family, and I’m not into the religious shit. So I hold down the fort while everyone else does the holiday stuff. Besides, it’s nice to have some quiet time to myself, you know?”

“Yeah.” Steve nods as he drops into the chair next to Bucky. “I understand that completely.”

His eyes dart between Bucky and his cookies. “Um… it’s nice, though. To have someone I can just… you know. Hang out with. In my line of work.”

Bucky wants to burst into laughter at Steve’s lack of game, but Steve’s pink cheeks and earnest tone are too adorable to mock. “I’ll bet,” he agrees. “People can be jerks about the service industry.”

Steve gives him a weird look. “The service industry… That’s an odd way to put it, but… it works.”

Bucky stretches over to grab two of the gingerbread velociraptors with excessive icing. “So, I’m guessing you don’t have a lot of family nearby for the holidays, either?”

Steve laughs as he shakes his head. “Yeah, no. Obviously.”

Before Bucky can process that comment, Steve continues, “I’ve got friends, though. I’m supposed to go to a New Years Eve party this week, but I dunno if I’m feeling up to it. Crowds are annoying.”

Bucky winces in sympathy. “Eugh. Ain’t that the truth.” He clears his throat. awkwardly. “Um, you know… I haven’t got any confirmed plans yet for New Years. I usually just end up winging it. So if you wanted to tag along, I wouldn’t mind.”

“Really?” Steve looks elated. “I’d love to exchange numbers. I mean, if you want. It might be nice to hang out somewhere besides your work.”

“As if anything could be better than this paradise.” Bucky’s tone is dry as he shoves another cookie into his mouth. 

He tries not to get too excited by Steve’s laugh, and the faint blush that colors his cheeks as he snatches the last gingerbread from Bucky’s fingers.

 

**_Day 4 - 30 December_ **

 

Bucky picks the sprinkles off a shortbread cookie and glares at the traitorous clock. It’s two hours past Steve’s usual visiting time. Not that he’s been keeping track.

He watches the news stream out of the corner of his eye. The Avengers are fighting some sort of alien warlords in New Jersey. Bucky’s not sure why they’re wasting resources on people who think New Jersey is worth invading, but it’s not his call.

He wonders if he scared Steve off with his proposition yesterday. He hopes not. Maybe Steve’s just back to his regular routine. 

Not like that’s a better option. Either way lowers the chances that Bucky will ever see Steve again. Bucky’s still kicking himself for forgetting to swap numbers, but he’d been too busy teasing Steve for calling Bucky’s ugly backup glasses “cute.”

He scowls at the clock once more and reaches for the peanut butter chocolate chip cookies that he’s been saving for last. It’s apparent that Steve won’t be by for his share. No point in letting them go to waste.

 

**_Day 5 - 31 December_ **

 

“Hey, Buck.”

Bucky nearly falls out of his chair in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting Steve to make another appearance so soon.

“Hey,” he says, hastily brushing pizzelle crumbs off his shirt. “Didn’t expect to see you today. But I’m glad I did.”

“I’m glad, too.” Steve’s smile is warm and inviting as he leans against the door jamb. “How was your day yesterday?”

“Fine.” Bucky hopes he seems casual as he runs a hand through his hair like he hadn’t spent hours glancing towards the door yesterday between the hours of three and six PM. He lets the corners of his mouth turn up as he locks his eyes into Steve’s. “I missed seeing you, though.”

Steve chuckles. “Trust me, I’d rather have been here than fighting off aliens.”

“What?” Bucky chokes on the remaining pizzelle crumbs stuck to the back of his throat. “You were in the battle yesterday?”

Steve cocks his eyebrow. “Um… yeah… Did you not see the news?”

Bucky inhales sharply as he takes in the blond hair, the trim figure, the warm smile. He imagines how those furrowed eyebrows and thick thighs would look under a layer of spandex.

Damn it.

DAMN IT.

Steve isn’t some guy that looks like Cap. Steve  _ is _ Cap.

Bucky feels like an absolute dumbass.

He struggles to keep his face calm. “I saw the news,” he says with what he hopes is a careless shrug. “I just didn’t know for sure they were aliens. They could have just been Hoboken natives. Impossible to tell.”

Steve stares at him for a long moment, but eventually he grins. “That’s a good point.” He shoves his hands deeper into his pockets. “Um, you know… I don’t have any plans for tonight. If you’re still free.”

A sly smile spreads across Bucky’s face. “Well,” he says coyly, “I know you’re not into holiday stuff, but there’s a small, exclusive theatre in Brooklyn that’s playing the original Grinch cartoon tonight.”

“Oh?” Steve looks interested as he raises one eyebrow. “Where?”

“My apartment,” Bucky responds with a wink.

Steve is silent for a second before he bursts into laughter. “ Holy shit,” he wheezes. “You’re really gonna use a cheesy line like that?”

“Why not?” Bucky teases. “If it works, it works.”

“That’s true.” Steve takes one hand out of his pocket and reaches out to grab Bucky’s hand and lace their fingers together. “You can’t argue with results.”

**Author's Note:**

> How this all happened: Steve had been passing by the mail room when Jerry, the usual package delivery guy, was heading upstairs with Bucky’s package. Steve noticed that Jerry was in pain, so he offered to take it up. And then once he met Bucky, he just kinda kept offering. He thought Bucky recognized him right away, and he appreciated the lack of ass kissing. And who can resist Bucky in glasses, right?
> 
> Thank you for reading! A rebloggable post for this fic can be found on [Tumblr](https://samstevebuckyhq.tumblr.com/post/181561109236/return-to-sender-nachodiablo-captain-america). You can also find me on[Twitter](https://twitter.com/nachodiablo1), and [Dreamwidth](https://nachodiablo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
